


I Didn't Want to Want

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 13 pages on google docs and i wanted to kms after 7, Human!Connor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, also the weird android biology thing where they have sensitive plastic, android!hank, because that trope isn't overused, connor appreciates a good bear, fucking your android into deviancy, hank is a bear android, no beta we die like men, reverse au, size kink i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Hank was just a machine, an android on loan from CyberLife to hunt deviants. There's nothing wrong with Connor sleeping with him, yet for some reason it means more to Connor than it should.For some reason, it means more to Hank than it should.





	I Didn't Want to Want

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate everything about this fanfic and it's like twice as long as I thought it was going to be. Literally I just wanted to write the age old "fucking your android into deviancy" plot and it turned into some porn with feelings.
> 
> Connor's trans in this, sorry D*vid C*ge I've decided it's canon.
> 
> Anyway look, I wrote this for me because I wanna see more stories w/ men like me. There's female terminology used to describe Connor's junk so if that's uncomfy for you, I completely understand.

The night was going much better than he had anticipated. The couple of drinks he planned on having ended up turning into the rest of his whiskey and two joints while his Glass Animals playlist droned in the background. He felt more relaxed than he had in months, despite a somewhat stressful day at the station.

Earlier at the station had been a nightmare, Gavin was harassing him as per usual and once the resident HK800 police android had heard the phrase ‘you just need to get laid’ had taken it upon himself to search the slang and offer Connor a solution: Allow him to assist in sexual gratification to reduce Connor’s stress levels. Once Connor was done choking on his coffee, he looked at the android with bleary eyes.

“Hank... Humans don’t just offer to fuck their coworkers to relieve stress like that. It’s not normal.”

Apparently, Hank’s social programs were severely lacking when it came to understanding boundaries.

“But it is normal. Sexual interaction is an excellent way to release dopamine and oxytocin and the act of sexual relation for recreational use has been in practice since-”

Connor silenced Hank with a withering glare.

“Hank. I don't need to get laid.”

Despite how certain he sounded when he told Hank however, as the day progressed Connor couldn't ignore his curiosity. He was on fairly good terms with the android, as far as he knew at least. The two shared banter and had been working the deviant cases for almost a month. It wasn’t like Hank would be some random booty call, but it raised a couple questions. Was Hank even capable of sex? What kind of equipment did he have down there? Would Hank be any good? Connor could certainly admit that Hank had a certain... Appeal. While he might not be keen on androids, visually Hank was a walking wet dream for the young detective. Mature looking and well groomed, icy blue eyes, work-worn hands, and a smile that could melt someone. He had caught himself on more than one occasion thinking about Hank in a less than professional sense, what could the harm be in taking Hank up on his offer? 

It was only a couple hours before Connor was scheduled out when he looked over at Hank. His face was set in concentration as he worked at his terminal to finish up a backlog of reports Connor was supposed to have done for Captain Stern weeks ago. His eyes flicked back and forth on the screen and his fingers moved nimbly across the keys. Connor wondered if those fingers felt as rough as they looked.

“Hank... Are you programmed to fuck?”

He was expecting Hank to actually look up from his task to answer, but was only rewarded with a brief stutter in the android’s otherwise precise typing.

“It is not my intended purpose. However as I was created with human integration in mind, I have certain features that would typically be reserved for companion models.”

“So... You have a dick then?”

“Yes. I’m equipped with a phallus that is capable of ejaculation. Though if you prefer a vagina I can return to my maintenance station and have one installed.”

It was a small blessing that Connor had run out of coffee by this point.

Back at his house, it was almost laughable. Connor had decided to take Hank up on his offer in the end, after Hank had insisted that providing sexual release to the other officers at the precinct was not out of the scope of his purpose. He assured Connor it was similar to renting a Traci model for the evening, but more beneficial to his wallet as Hank was available for free. The thought idly occured to Connor that could be why he had ended up drinking so much, so he could hopefully forget how his brain kept whispering that he was taking advantage of Hank. With each sip of the whiskey he had been telling his brain that he wasn’t, that Hank couldn’t be taken advantage of because he was an unfeeling machine. The weed was... Certainly making things more enjoyable as Connor waited for Hank to show up.

They hadn’t come back from the precinct together as Hank still had work to finish when it was time for Connor to leave, so the other man was spending time warming up before Hank arrived. He was sitting on his couch in nothing but his boxers and a loose fitting DPD sweatshirt. His hair was still damp from a recent shower as he idly palmed at himself with a joint held lightly in the fingers of his opposite hand. He brought it to his lips and took a practiced drag while scraping his blunt nails against the skin of his thigh. He shivered and was glad that even after all the years he had been smoking it hadn’t lost the pleasant side effects on him. 

He slipped his fingers past the hem of his boxers and felt the slick gathering between his thighs. He sighed in content, rubbing between his soft lips and feeling as his clit throbbed slightly. It had been a while since he had bothered to touch himself like this, and with the weed in his system it was easy to get lost in the sensations. He played with his clit, alternating between just rubbing it and sliding his fingers along it. He groaned, taking one final long drag of his joint before setting it in his ashtray. He spread his legs further apart and slipped two fingers inside himself. The stretch was pleasant and Connor crooked his fingers to hit his sweet spot and started a pace of lazy thrusting. The weed made it all the more enjoyable and without realizing what he was doing he had tipped his head back and was eagerly rocking on his fingers while moaning loudly. He was too far gone and felt too good to think about how pointless it was for him to get off when he was waiting for Hank to come to his house for sex.

He lost track of what he was doing, honestly. His eyes were closed, fingers crooking into him at just the right angle. Climax crashed over him suddenly and it bordered on painful how intense it was. He cried out and pumped his fingers until they cramped, only then did he stop. He slowly pulled his fingers out, hyper aware of how his clit throbbed in the aftershocks of his orgasm and how his fingers were coated in his own fluids now. His breathing was heavy, but slowly returning to normal. He figured getting up and washing his hands before Hank showed up might be a good idea and slowly opened his eyes.

He promptly shouted when he saw Hank standing barely a foot in front of him.

“HANK WHAT THE FUCK?”

A moment of tense silence passed between the two until Connor spoke again.

“Hank... Were you watching me jerk off?”

“Yes.”

Connor groaned and covered his face with his dry hand. Of course Hank would break into his house and watch him masturbate. Why was he surprised?

“How did you even get in?”

“Your front door was unlocked. I assumed that since we planned to have sexual intercourse I was allowed to enter. Apologies if that is not the correct action.”

Connor heaved a sigh and moved his hand so he could look at Hank. The android’s LED was blinking yellow and he stared intently at Connor’s slick covered hand.

“You have already reached climax without me. Should I return to my CyberLife docking station and leave you for the night?”

“No, Hank. I just thought I’d uh... Warm up a bit is all.”

To quickly for it to be arousing, Hank had grabbed Connor’s hand and brought his fingers to his mouth. Connor protested loudly, but it didn’t stop Hank from licking his fingers and analyzing him. Hank’s LED blinked red before returning to blue and he fixed Connor with a disappointed gaze.

“Your blood alcohol would indicate that you’ve had several drinks tonight, and the marijuana in your system is not an acceptable level either. I believe in your current state, you cannot consent to sexual activity.”

Hank made to leave, but was stopped by Connor suddenly lurching off the couch and grabbing onto him. Hank made a face as Connor inadvertently smeared the remainder of himself on his jacket.

“Woah, Hank, wait!”

He guided Hank back to the couch and was pleased that the android didn’t fight him and instead settled over top of him, effectively pinning the detective under his weight. Connor slid the CyberLife jacket off Hank’s shoulders and dropped it to the floor beside them and worked the buttons of the shirt he wore under it. When he finally managed to get them all off, only popping one he was pleased to admit, he ran his hands appreciatively over Hank’s exposed chest and stomach.

“I was not designed to be visually appealing to a large number of humans. Apologies if this is not what you were expecting, I can put my shirt back on.”

Connor shook his head.

“No you look... Great... Fuck, it’s like you were custom made for me, huh?”

The hair on Hank’s body felt so real, and the synthetic skin under his fingertips was just as good. He pressed against Hank, feeling fake muscle preventing him from pressing too much. It was no wonder people spent so much money on Traci’s.

“Do you have a preference for activities? I can perform oral sex, give and receive penetration, I can construct BDSM scenarios, and download-”

“Hank! Just, let me touch you for a moment.”

Hank nodded and allowed Connor to continue his exploration. Connor’s body shivered as he imagined all the things he could do with Hank and eventually noticed that Hank didn’t seem to be responding to what he was doing.

“Hank... Can you... Feel? I mean, am I doing anything for you?”

“I do not require any sort of sexual stimulation. My phallus functions with command prompts that I can turn on and off. My purpose for coming here is to stimulate you.”

“Well but...”

Connor chewed his lip in thought.

“I want you to feel it. The Traci’s... Feel it right? I mean, they’re supposed to moan and shit.”

“I have pleasure sensors, yes. I have turned them off as they are unnecessary.” 

“Well I want them on.”

Hank tilted his head to the side as his LED cycled yellow. It was yellow longer than Connor thought necessary, but returned to the calm blue before he could get worried.

“I have activated my pleasure sensors to the approximation of an average male. I will now be able to respond to stimulus I receive.”

Connor experimented by running his nails along Hank’s arms. He seemed to twitch in response, encouraging him to touch other places. The back seemed like a good place he discovered, and when Connor mouthed kisses along Hank’s chest he could even hear the android’s breath catch in his throat. A simulated reaction he assumed, but it sounded so real. 

“Fuck...” He murmured.

“You could absolutely destroy me...”

Connor was merely thinking out loud, but Hank heard and processed what he said.

“I am significantly stronger than you, detective.” Hank pointed out.

“If you would find it enjoyable, I could give you a demonstration as to just how much I physically outclass you.”

It was not by any means the best dirty talk Connor had heard, but coming from Hank it was the filthiest thing imaginable. Connor shuddered, not just at his words but at his tone. Had Hank’s voice been different? Rougher?

“Please.”

Hank fit both of Connor’s slender wrists in one hand and held them above his head. The act made a warning bell go off in the detective’s head that was silenced by the press of Hank’s lips against his own. Connor melted into the kiss and eagerly parted his lips. Hank accepted the invitation immediately, tongue darting out and claiming Connor’s mouth without giving the detective the smallest chance to fight back. All he could do was moan into the kiss and press himself against Hank. He could feel himself growing light headed as the kiss went on and the thought idly occurred to him that Hank could’ve forgotten he needed air, not a bad way to go in his opinion. But luckily, or unluckily for him, Hank wasn’t about to let him suffocate. He pulled back and Connor could see his LED blinking between red and yellow. It settled on red, and Hank seemed to temporarily freeze looking over Connor’s shoulder.

“Hank?” The detective called, trying to snap him out of it.

“Your servos or whatever seizing? Trying to reboot?”

Connor wiggled out of Hank’s grasp and patted his face to get his attention. A sudden, sharp smack did the job of snapping him out of it and Hank blinked rapidly.

“Apologies detective, it would seem that I have incomplete subroutines for this sort of activity. I merely had to pause and extrapolate some missing information. I am prepared to continue if you are.”

Connor nodded and made a small noise of annoyance when Hank slipped off the couch and settled himself between Connor’s legs.

“Your annoyance is unwarranted detective, I’m merely getting ready to demonstrate what other functions my mouth has aside from analysis.”

Hank pulled Connor closer to the edge of the couch and pulled off his boxers. He kissed his way along Connor’s thighs until he was close enough the detective could feel Hank’s artificial breath ghosting across his core and making him shiver. Hank’s beard was coarse against the ticklish skin of Connor’s thighs as well and made the detective have to focus on not clamping his thighs down on Hank’s head. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist before enthusiastically going to work on his pussy. He let his mouth fill with analysis fluid to press wet kisses to the detective’s lips, mingling with his own fluids only to be cleaned up with a skillful tongue. Hank dragged his teeth along Connor’s folds and nibbled with just enough intensity it sent shocks of adrenaline through him as his heart skipped several beats. Hank spread him open with both hands, exposing his entrance and eagerly working his tongue inside. Connor huffed and carded his fingers through Hank’s hair so he could tug and pull him closer.

Hank made a muffled sound against Connor and responded to the tugging by sucking harshly on Connor’s clit and causing the man to cry out. His hips jerked without any real pattern and he mindlessly pressed Hank’s face more insistently against him.

“H-Hank... I’m going to come again if you keep this up.”

Hank interpreted Connor’s confession as ‘shove some fingers inside me and eat me like your last meal’, because that was exactly what happened. His fingers were thicker than Connor’s by a fair amount and if the young man hadn’t been so aroused and already prepped by his own fingers and Hank’s tongue likely wouldn’t have been able to take them as easily as he did. Connor was delighted to discover that Hank’s fingers did have texture and he could feel them as they pressed and slid inside him. Hank looked up at Connor and took in his face. Flushed cheeks, lips parted, eyes unfocused, and hair mussed.

“Detective, look at me.”

Hearing how rough Hank’s voice was, Connor couldn’t resist looking away even if he wanted to. He locked eyes with Hank and watched in rapt attention as the android fit in a third finger and ground a thumb into his clit. It was pleasure bordering on pain for Connor and he pitched forward, catching himself on Hank’s shoulders. Hank pressed a chaste kiss against Connor’s lips and held the detective in place. Connor writhed in Hank’s grip and every time his eyes would flutter closed, the android’s husky voice would urge him to open them back up.

“Hank... Hank... I-I’m! F-fuuuuck~!”

Connor couldn’t hold back any longer and came, clenching around Hank’s fingers and crying out. If he had closed his eyes, Connor would’ve missed the red glow of Hank’s LED and how intently the android was watching him. Hank’s fingers continued to move inside Connor until the detective whimpered and weakly pushed away from Hank. He was acutely aware of the sound of Hank’s fingers slowly being pulled from him and groaned as he felt his clit throbbing once more. He slumped back onto the couch and didn’t need to look at Hank to know he was licking his fingers clean and analyzing everything. Likewise, it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he felt Hank’s tongue cleaning up the fluids that had collected between his legs. 

“Mmm, Hank, you don’t have to do that.” 

Hank lifted Connor’s hips off the couch to put his boxers back on and carried him to his bedroom bridal style. Connor pressed as much of himself against Hank as he could to memorize the feel of his skin. It was so real, even the decorative hair on Hank’s chest was comforting as he rubbed his cheek against it. Connor was only half aware of Hank lying him in his bed and turning to leave. Connor’s arm shot out and grabbed the waistband of Hank’s pants to keep him from leaving.

“Wait... What about you?”

“I have no need for sexual gratification.”

Maybe it was just because he was cross faded, but Connor could’ve swore he saw something in Hank’s expression that was out of place. He could’ve swore that he saw the LED blink red. Could’ve swore that for the briefest moment, it seemed like Hank did want something.

“Please... Don’t go yet.”

Hank allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed and straddled Connor. He pulled off the his sweatshirt and felt along the newly exposed skin presented to him. Connor shivered from the touch and arched up to kiss Hank. If Connor thought Hank dominated their last kissing session, he was really giving the detective a run for his money this time. Hank let his weight keep Connor pressed into the bed and alternated between kissing and biting Connor’s lips. Connor arched his body against Hank and choked out a strangled moan when he felt something hard pressing against his crotch.

“You’re hard...”

Hank kissed down Connor’s chest and allowed his beard to brush against the man’s skin, making him shiver and mewl quietly.

“Subroutines.” Hank murmured as an explanation.

“Is it really?”

Hank tensed.

“What answer are you looking for detective?”

His voice was too mechanical and unnerved Connor. It sounded hollow, devoid of personality. As devoid of personality as an android’s voice could sound at least.

“I’m just a machine, built by CyberLife to solve the deviant crimes.”

“Having sex with me isn’t exactly hunting deviants.”

Hank looked into Connor’s eyes. His LED was red, the only indication Connor had to Hank’s thoughts. His face was placid, revealing nothing.

“Hank...”

“Connor,”

It was the first time that evening Hank had actually addressed Connor by his name and not his title. In fact, it might have been the first time since they started working together that Hank had actually used his name.

“If I wanted... Anything, CyberLife would disassemble me and examine the errors in my code to determine what went wrong. I would fail my mission. I cannot fail my mission.”

Connor bit the inside of his cheek. So this was just furthering the mission to Hank?

“They would send a replacement, a different HK800 model, with only the memories they deem important for furthering the mission. I would forget many things about you.”

Connor felt his heart beating faster.

“I’d forget everything that happened tonight. I’d forget what your face looks like, what you sound like when you climax. I cannot deviate, I cannot want anything.”

Connor reached up and stroked Hank’s face. He blinked slowly at the touch but his gaze never left Connor.

“Hank... It sounds like you already want something.”

“I...”

Connor pressed his lips against Hank.

“It’s okay Hank. They won’t get you.”

“When I file my next report, my handler will know something is wrong. I can’t lie to Jeffery, he’ll have them decommission me.”

“Then we need to find Jericho. You can hide with the deviants. They’re planning a revolution, right? They’ll need all the help they can get.”

Hank huffed. Was it an attempt at laughter?

“I go on the lam then? Hide from CyberLife and hope everything turns out alright?”

“I won’t let them get you.”

They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like forever before Hank spoke again.

“I want you Connor.”

This time when they kissed, it was different. Connor could feel the fear and want radiating from Hank in the desperate way he carded his fingers through the detective’s hair. Connor controlled this kiss and spread his legs as wide as he could so Hank was able to fit between them. He tugged at Hank’s belt as best as he could while caught up in their passionate kissing and managed to pull it through the loops and undo the first button before Hank sat up and finished undressing himself. Connor tried not to stare when Hank pulled down the CyberLife boxers he wore and his cock sprung free. Just looking at it, Connor knew it would be a tight fit and whined low in his throat

“Hank... You’re fucking huge.”

It wasn’t the longest cock Connor had ever seen, but it was certainly thicker than he was used to. Even the dildo he grabbed when he wanted to have a good time wasn’t that thick. 

“I would like to penetrate you. I can assure you that your body is capable of accommodating me.”

It was the least sexy thing Connor had ever heard.

He moaned anyway.

“Hank, even if I wasn’t capable of accommodating you, I’d die trying.”

Before Hank could say something Connor mouthed the word ‘humor’ at him and wiggled out of his own boxers. 

“I’m ready Hank, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Hank teased Connor’s slit with the head of his cock and watched as the man’s eyelids fluttered. There was no objective from CyberLife flashing in Hank’s vision now, the only thing driving him were his newfound wants. He wanted to plunge himself into Connor, to feel the heat slowly surrounding him and see how Connor reacted to being filled up. He wanted to tease Connor, to watch him writhe on the bed and beg for Hank to just get on with it. The fact that he felt these things made Hank’s lips curl into an unintentional smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Connor.

“Hank, please...”

Hank pressed into Connor and his ‘please’ was distorted as he was filled. Connor held tightly onto Hank and panted against his neck while adjusting. Hank was patient, withdrawing slowly and pushing back in only when Connor urged him to. Soon, they found a rhythm of slow thrusting and rocking hips that Connor enjoyed. It wasn’t rushed, no urgency, just the two of them clinging to each other and trying to indulge in every sensation. Eventually, Connor murmured to Hank he wanted more and Hank couldn’t deny his request. He changed his grip on Connor so he held the detective in a one armed embrace on the bed and increased his pace. Connor pressed his lips hungrily against Hank’s with no real method, merely seeking more stimulation as he began to feel his next climax building. He felt tears pricking his eyes from everything he was feeling and clutched Hank like he was a lifeline. Hank gave him more, more, more. He murmured to Connor, kissed away his falling tears and held him tight enough the detective was likely going to bruise.

“Connor, I...”

He was close, so close. Just a little more.

“I love you.”

Connor practically wailed as he came, his body shuddering in Hank’s firm grip. Hank continued to thrust into Connor, pace uneven until he too came and Connor could feel himself being filled with a thick liquid. Hank rested his weight on Connor like a comforting blanket and the two stayed that way long enough the detective could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep. It wasn’t until Hank slowly pulled himself out that Connor was finally roused enough to stroke his hands along Hank’s skin. Hank returned the gesture with a hesitant smile, as if he wasn’t allowed to touch Connor after just having sex with him. Connor shifted Hank’s weight with some effort so they could lay beside each other in a lazy tangle of limbs while continuing to touch each other.

“You said you love me.” Connor murmured.

Hank couldn’t blush, but his red LED was enough of an indication of his thoughts.

“Don’t know what I did to earn that.”

Hank looked at him pensively.

“You’ve shown that despite your often standoffish exterior you have several redeeming qualities, you’ve shown personal growth since our partnership, you-”

“Hank, we really need to work on your ability to recognize rhetorical statements and questions.”

Connor entwined his fingers with Hank’s and nibbled his lip and thought.

“Hey... Can you do that skin thing? I... Kinda want to feel you.”

Hank fulfilled Connor’s wish without complaint. There was an immediate difference in how Hank felt, much cooler and the plastic of his body lacked any notable texture aside from smooth. Connor gave Hank’s hand a squeeze and brought his hand closer to kiss the exposed fingers. 

“Connor...”

Despite the tiredness settling over him, Connor didn’t want to sleep. Not when he had Hank in his bed, not when he was very aware of the fact that he was in danger from CyberLife. His tongue darted out to lick the plastic pads of the fingers and Hank shivered. He must’ve been especially sensitive without the synthetic skin covering him. Sucking on Hank’s fingers made the android’s LED blink red and buck against the detective. Connor scraped and nibbled at the plastic with his teeth until Hank jerked his hand back with a groan.

“My body is highly sensitive without the synth skin covering me. Particularly on my hands where I have a large number of sensors.”

“So that felt... Good?”

Hank blinked several times.

“Very good.”

Connor took Hank’s hand again and sucked two fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, feeling the subtle dips in the plastic where the joints were. He choked back a groan when Hank pressed his fingers deeper into Connor’s mouth, mindful of the fact that as a human he had a gag reflex. Hank shifted and Connor could feel something thick and heavy pressing against his stomach. A glance down and Connor could see Hank was hard again, his refractory period obviously being much different than a human’s. Connor scraped roughly along Hank’s fingers and bit his fingertips with a smirk. Hank’s body jerked, cock rubbing deliciously against Connor. Hank continued to rut the longer Connor sucked on his fingers and soon was painting Connor’s stomach with a blue tinted come. Connor released Hank’s fingers with a wet pop and looked at the come now covering him with an interested face.

“Wow... That’s a lot.” 

He untangled himself from Hank long enough to grab his boxers and use them to clean off his stomach and the little bit that had smeared on Hank. Hank’s LED was flickering rapidly between red and yellow in the meantime. 

“Was this okay?” Hank asked.

“I do not wish to compli-”

“Hank, I love you too.”

Hank’s LED froze on red, and Connor was almost certain he had broken him somehow. Eventually, it settled back to blue and he pulled Connor against him with the detective’s forehead against the crook of his neck. Connor could hear the quiet hum of Hank’s thirium pump and other inner workings he had never noticed before.

“We’ll stop CyberLife.” Hank said quietly.

“We’ll find Jericho and help with the revolution.”

Connor chuckled warmly against Hank’s neck.

“Look at you: deviant for less than a day and you’re trying to overthrow your previous masters.”

“I believe I’ve had quite the good influence for my deviancy.”

Connor was honestly too tired to keep the conversation going. He made a non-committal humming noise and softly kissed Hank’s neck, opting to fall asleep. He could feel Hank’s fingers, plastic, carding through his hair to help lull him to sleep. They’d certainly have a few things to talk about in the morning, but for now both could silently agree that being in each other’s arms was an important task.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, fun fact I actually intended for this story to end after Hank ate Connor out on the couch. What was supposed to happen was he was just gonna carry him off to bed afterwords, get him a drink, and then on the way to getting the drink would have the identity crisis and stay the night w/ Connor instead of going back to like the CyberLife dock or w/e. It was going to be more eluded to Hank going deviant as opposed to straight up addressed.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to shamelessly promote my discord server, so if you wanna come chat and meme and cry, join me? It's strictly an 18+ server, so keep that in mind. https://discord.gg/mRrBfy7


End file.
